


【戴亚】Lost And Found

by Muyooo



Category: Little Witch Academia, 小魔女学园
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, 戴亚
Kudos: 2





	【戴亚】Lost And Found

我记得她。

我挥着魔杖吟唱咒语让老旧的黑胶唱片机重新发挥作用时，戴安娜从我的宿舍半开的窗前掠过。

——喂。

我收起魔杖朝着窗外打招呼叫她。

不知道她听见没有，因为我这么不礼貌的打招呼可能不会有人搭理。

也不知道为什么厄休拉老师偏偏让我今天完成修复魔法的作业，而且偏偏也在这时候失败了无数次的魔法成功了，唱片转动起来，沉闷的萨克斯和小号在沉闷的房间膨胀。

希望她没听见，最好无视现在的我。

——下午好。

真是糟糕，她居然和善地倒回来回应我。

她是个高傲的人，从她的姓，卡文迪许，那个赫赫有名的魔法世家，还有从不低下的头、没有多余感情的眼睛，可以看出。

——最近有没有好点？

什么好点？是说我前些天骑着阿曼达的那柄任性的扫帚从山坡上滚下来伤着脚的事吗？或者学着书上的咒语结果引了火烫着手的事吗？还是说被惩罚修理学生扫帚被灰尘弄得咳个不停的事？

好像都不是，但是无论怎样我也猜不到。也许是我的错觉，她本该冰冷的眸子看着我时有些柔和的期冀。

——看来没有。

她摇摇头，匿下刚刚瞳孔中的色彩，抽出腰间的魔杖，对着我膝盖上的伤疤熟练地念出治愈咒语。被施法的皮肤痒痒的，以肉眼可见的速度长出新的组织。

一定是阿曼达那家伙把我从扫帚上摔下来的事拿出去到处宣扬，不然她怎么会知道我膝盖上的伤口。我觉得我应该感谢她，但是我还没说出口时，她又恢复了她应该有的漠然。

——不用了，再见。

对她来说，这只是她的下午的一个小插曲，离开我的窗前的下一秒也许又是去图书馆学习。

所以说，我就是讨厌她那样的优等生，对待差生总是不能耐心，帮助都觉得是理所当然该施舍的。

——好吧，再见，优等生！

我咬牙切齿地使劲合上窗户，庆幸玻璃上的灰尘让我看不清她。

我也庆幸前段时间不小心对自己施了遗忘咒，——这是洛蒂告诉我苏醒后的，我完全忘了我干了这等事。我认为这又是连“不小心”也是失败的一次，因为我还记得夏莉欧、苏西、洛蒂和其他同学，甚至总是嘲笑我的那两个小跟班。

但卡文迪许小姐是唯一溜走的人。

太狡猾了......我拥有了一次重新认识她的糟糕机会，我自作多情以为我们的关系会因为这件事能缓和一点，但是她却从未探望过我。

一想到她......嘶，头好痛......有没有好一点......

噢，原来她说的是这件事啊。

————————————

傍晚时洛蒂和苏西从校外回来了，难得的周末就我被困在学院里。

——你说下午时戴安娜来了？

苏西一边捣鼓她的蘑菇一边同我说话，洛蒂刚回来就去图书馆还书了，出门的时候给我了一个布丁作为今天没能带上我的歉礼。

——她才没来，是我叫住她......但是她关心的态度真让人讨厌死了。

我用勺子愤愤地戳着布丁，弄得破碎不堪才一勺一勺吃。

——也许想在你的心里留下一个新的卡文迪许小姐的形象......

——够了，怎么可能！

那种人，从来不会把我放在眼里。就像我在出了事修养几天后，在图书馆遇到了她。我以为我的魔法失败了，但是我看见她时一点儿也记不得她的名字，只清楚她不同寻常。所以她抱着书直直地向我走过来，我竟然还忐忑地想该怎么向这位贵族小姐打招呼，明明我什么都不该畏惧。

然后，当她走近时，用她那冰冷的语气呵斥我:

——亚可，请你以后不要做些蠢事惹麻烦了。

什么啊，说得好像错全在我身上。

从她的这句话，我也确定我和她相识但是糟糕的关系，所以更加有理由说出同样过分的话。

——抱歉，我不认识你。

反驳她后我得意起来，因为她的眉都要拧成死结了。于是我昂着头学她高高在上的样子离开，经过她时看见她抱着的书。

是关于不常见魔法后遗症治疗的。

......

——真是铁石心肠的人。

我抱怨着，躺在床上举着银匙挥来挥去，幻想这是把利剑，然后重整旗鼓去挑战名为“卡文迪许”的恶龙。

——戴安娜，来看过你的，只是那时候你在睡觉。

——不可能。她从没提起过。

——你想想，那样的人，怎么好意思跟你说。哦，对了，还给你买了蛋糕，放在你桌子上。

——哼，我可没见着！

我不会相信苏西的话，正如她的药剂一样不可信。现在她越来越会恶作剧了，如果她得逞了，我就会像个傻瓜去跟那位小姐道谢。苏西最喜欢看我自作多情后的窘迫。

——我想亚可你醒过来会很晚了，怕蛋糕放坏了，所以帮你吃了。

——苏西！

她不理我了，专心制作她的药剂。苏西的沉默、药锅里的奇怪液体沸腾出怪异的气味和彼此起伏的气泡炸裂声使整间屋子的气氛诡异。

——来，亚可，喝药。

苏西捏着我的脸，又迫使我当一只小白鼠。她的药味道真够呛，流过喉咙时辣得我说不出话。我咳了好一阵，张牙舞爪地表示对她的不满，苏西就我按进被窝里。

——好好睡一觉，亚可。

奇怪的药喝下后，我就沉入梦中。

梦中的我也在沉睡中，她却来了。正如苏西所说，提着精致的蛋糕盒，站在我的床前小声询问苏西:只带了这个可以吗。

苏西坏笑着擅自决定:下次来带花就行了，亚可不喜欢吃蛋糕。

什么啊，谁喜欢那种不能吃的东西！

好。卡文迪许同学的答应带着轻笑。我真想睁开眼看看，她笑起来的样子。但是一旦清醒了，她就不在了。

不公平。我接受的是陌生的她，所以她无论如何都能在我的心里刻下新的痕迹;而我，无论如何怎样折腾，都只是她认得的那个爱捣乱的卡嘉莉。

我宁愿希望蛋糕是被苏西这个讨厌鬼吃了，至少她来过，而不是在梦中大胆幻想。

但是......她怎么可能会那么温柔。

——————————

第二天的下午，第二节课完我就早退翘了接下来枯燥的历史课。

——卡嘉莉无论如何还是那个卡嘉莉。

阿曼达这样说过我，不过也对，无论怎样我是不会因为区区一个魔法改变自己的本性。

还有那个卡文迪许，无论我忘记什么，也都不会改变她在我心里顽劣的本质。

我回到宿舍，奇怪的是小房间今天没有苏西的蘑菇的味道。

原来是窗户被打开了，我走过去，窗台上放着一束黄色的花。

我认得，是文心兰。

谁会怎么费劲把这种花带到这里呢？把话说得那么小心，还以为像卡嘉莉这种人愚钝到永远不明白。

我想大概是个别扭的人。

跟我一样。

【END】


End file.
